


A short break

by LadyBuck112



Series: Marriage Counseling [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confident Cullen, Cullen Smut, Cullen is a freak, Cullen's POV, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I felt like it today, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless filth. I should be ashamed. Well, it's not too bad...Cullen really needed this. He did. He works so hard...and my Cullen is a sexy beast so ha!</p><p>Entertainment 'tis all.</p><p>::sigh::</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Short Break

Cullen leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Yes, woman…” Her mouth was warm and wet, saliva dripped down his shaft. “Fuuuuck…” He groaned. His head felt light, his muscles relaxed, his cock stiff… “Mmmmm.”

 

Moments earlier Lady Trevelyan came into his office and coaxed him into taking a short break. “Put the report down Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford.” He smirked and put the parchment down.

 

She slowly walked around his desk, trailing a finger over its edges. “You’ve been really busy in here and I realize that I have been neglectful of you for a few days.” He moved to stand up from his seat but she pressed his shoulder down for him to remain sitting.

 

Trevelyan motioned for him to turn his seat to face her. In obedience and curiosity, he shifted his seat to his right to face her directly. She closed the distance between them and bent down as if to kiss him but only brushed her lips against his.

 

Instead she sank down to her knees. Placing her hands on his leather clad knees she spread his legs apart and gripped the top of his thighs.

 

_Tease._

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, “What did you have in mind?” His voice was deep and thick with interest and desire.

 

She bit her bottom lip and smiled, “Well, there’s one thing that has been on my mind _all_ day. And you do need a short break…a little entertainment…” As she proceeded to unbutton her blue housecoat he glanced at the doors. The one that led to the west side of the battlements _looked_ closed; the one that led to Solas’ old room was left slightly ajar. The east door was behind him so…

“Love, let me lock the-”

 

Her wicked grin shut him up. “I want to be your little _slut_ , Commander Rutherford.” She let the coat slip to the floor. Using both middle fingers, she rubbed her peaks gingerly in circular motions. “I want to show you how you make me feel.” Cullen shifted in his seat as he watched her fondle her nipples in front of him. He could feel his cock rising against his small clothes and leathers.

 

 _Fuck, she looked sexy doing that._ “Alright…” He whispered in agreement.

 

He sucked in his bottom lip as he watched her fingers squeeze her nipples and then rub them again. Her nipples were thick and rolled with each rub. He could practically feel those buds in his mouth, all the times he’s sucked and nipped at them…When she tossed her head back and sighed, he could only breathe out a curse.

 

“You look…so sexy…” he breathed. She chuckled and bit her lip.

 

Demanding release he reached down to untie his trousers but her hands quickly reached for his. “No, let me...” She placed his hands over her soft warm mounds as she proceeded to untie his leathers. He could feel her hard nipples through his leather gloves. As she worked on untying his leathers, he continued what she was doing moments before. He loved the way her hard nipples felt underneath his gloved thumbs.

 

Slowly placing her hand inside his pants, she released his length and gave it a couple steady strokes.

 

“Grrr…mmmm…mmmm”

 

Pleased, she bent down and flicked her tongue over the head of his penis. It twitched, once; twice…he sucked in a breath and looked down into her playfully wicked expression. “Do you want me to suck it? Do you want me to suck this big, fat cock?”

 

 _Yes please._ “Yes.” It came out in barely a whisper.

 

He briefly closed his eyes at the sensation of her wet tongue licking up his shaft. She expertly pressed the tip of her tongue into the sensitive opening of his cock. “You like that Commander?” She flicked her tongue over the head again.

 

“Mmm hmm.” His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he tried to swallow.

 

She scooted closer to him and stroked his length with her hands. His hands gripped the sides of his chair as he watched her stroke him. Up, down, up to the head and down to the base. She squeezed the head a little when she brought her hand back up. “You know Commander; I actually like to watch you…stroke yourself.” Cullen raised an eyebrow. He should _really_ close the door. But he was glued to the chair, lust and desire holding him hostage. He removed his fingers from his black leather gloves one digit at a time. Although she initiated the entertainment, he knew she was enjoying this as well.

 

Tossing his gloves onto the desk he grabbed himself with his right hand and began to stroke his flesh. His hands were large. She loved the feel of his hands when they touched her body. Those very hands could wield a powerful weapon, hold her gently, and stroke his member tenderly. It was mesmerizing.

 

His strokes moved at a steady pace from the base then up his shaft. His palm rolled over the head and then he stroked back down. “Don’t stop Commander…” She whimpered over the sight of him stroking himself in front of her. His body strained and shook in arousal as she watched him.

 

“You like watching me?” His voice hitched at the end. “You like watching me stroke this?”

 

This was forbidden. This was exclusive. This was a VIP moment.

 

“I do, Commander.”

 

“Hmm, does this make you wet?” He chuckled sinfully, “I know that this makes you fucking wet.”

 

“Hmm let me taste it…” As he continued to stroke himself, she placed her wet mouth over the head of his cock and sucked. Each stroke of his was intensified with her sucking the head of his flesh. He let the moan escape his throat at that moment.

 

No holding back anymore.

 

Who ever heard them, fuck’em. Whoever walked in, fuck’em too.

 

She eventually took control of the stroking which temporarily freed his hands. Once she began to take more of him into her mouth, his hands shot to the back of her head. “Emmm…that feels good, woman.” Cullen groaned as he pushed her head tenderly down on himself. Her head bobbed up and down with him adding a bit more pressure from the back.

 

She took him in deep. He liked when she took him in deep. “I want to feel the back of your throat…” he growled.

 

And now… “Oh Fuuuuuck.”

 

Saliva drizzled down his cock and sack. He grabbed her free hand and forced it to cup him. He squeezed her hand urging her to cup him tighter…tighter. He grabbed the back of her head as he gently pushed it down. The sound of wetness, slurps, moans…was causing him to lose control. He needed to lose control. He wanted to lose control. “Woman…” Cullen growled low in his throat as he moved his hips and she moved her mouth over him. His breaths now matching the pace of their movements.

 

She gagged a little and coughed. He smirked. If she doesn’t gag, he isn’t deep enough.

 

She pulled her head up and raised his length as she dipped her head. “I’m going to take your sack, into my mouth...” She licked his sack before popping one testicle into her mouth. Hearing a higher pitched moan from him she got more encouraged and switched to the other testicle.

 

His heart was beating fast in his chest as he felt the cresting of his ejaculation rising. “Hmmm, that feels…so good…my sack…in your greedy mouth.”

 

She took the head back into her wet, _slutty_ mouth and licked her lips around him. “I can taste your pre-cum Commander Cullen.” She continued to suck him off, slurping sounds escaping her mouth.

 

“ _Ah fuck…ah fuck…ah fuck….mmmm”_ His cock pumped into her mouth. She closed her eyes to concentrate on his rhythm in her mouth. “Look in my eyes while you suck it” He ordered her… “Oh…yes...fuuuccckk. Mmmmm.”

 

She could feel herself dripping with need as she listened to the sounds of her commander. Every groan, every growl, every moan pushed her further towards the edge…her cunt felt heavy with desire for him.

 

“I want to see you…” Cullen’s voice was breaking in the ecstasy. “I want to see you play with your juicy…wet…clit while you suck…” She obeyed and proceeded to rub her clitoris as she slurped the commander’s pre cum. “Play with your pussy baby.” He whispered, “Play with it…for me…” _Where did that come from?!_ There were certain words that he would never allow himself to say… But here, in this moment, with his wife, who was being a very, very naughty slut for him, he thought it was… _appropriate_.

 

She groaned in approval and continued to work herself as she worked on him. “I bet your cunt is really wet…Is it? Is it soaking wet?”

 

“Mmm hmm.” She moaned.

 

A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat, making her moan even louder around his throbbing cock. “Slide a finger inside…” She did as she was told…wait… _she_ was supposed to be giving orders here!

 

“ _Shut up_ …” Drawing her mouth away from him, she sat back on her feet and continued to finger fuck herself with her middle finger. He loved watching her like this. On her knees, sitting back, hair wild, tits bare before him, her fingers dripping with her wetness. This was wretched and extremely, fucking sexy. He palmed himself as he watched her work herself.

 

“I’ll shut up after you slide another finger…inside.” She slipped her index finger into her opening as she let her head fall back onto her shoulders. “Good.” His teeth gripped his lower lip, his eyes clouding with lust and desire as he watched and as he stroked.

 

“Cum for me love…” He knew that she initiated this game, but he couldn’t help taking over. He watched her fingers disappear in and out of her wet folds. He wanted to toss the chair back, lay her down on the floor, and eat her behind his desk. But he didn’t…he planned to repay her in full with interest later tonight. “Cum for me…all over your fingers.”

 

Letting out a soft cry she bucked against her hand, her nipples were so hard he thought he might cry from the lovely sight. “Come here” He growled low and grabbed the hand that was now soaked with her juices. He put the two fingers she used into his mouth to taste her. “Hmmm” He sucked on the index finger…then her middle finger…then both…then he kissed her palm.

 

“Let us finish…Commander.” She panted as she recovered from her orgasm. But seeing how close he was, she wanted to complete her task. He let go of her hand and sat back in his chair. “I want you to come all over my chest…” Staring up at him, she slid her mouth back over his throbbing head.

 

“Fuck. Emmm.  Emmmm. Ahhhh…Grrrrr” This shit felt so good. Grabbing the back of her head once more, he helped her move himself deeply in her throat.

 

“Baby…I’m about to cum…” Letting out a loud groan he pulled out and pumped himself over her chest, breast, and nipples. Warm, thick, creamy cum dripped down the valley between her breasts.  

 

He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. His cock twitched, once, twice.

 

His eyes were hooded and glazed over as he watched her wipe his seed off with a handkerchief. He languidly stuffed himself back into his pants and tied them closed. He loved the satisfaction that was displayed on her face; it was the same look he had whenever he ate her out.

 

 _I’ll get her tonight…_ He promised himself.

_“_ Umm, thank you.” he rubbed the back of his neck, now slipping back into his regular self. Realization and slight embarrassment causing his neck and ears to burn red.

 

Trev straightened herself up and put the robe back on. Then she kissed the commander on his lips and walked out. No “good bye”, no “I love you”. All of that was said earlier and will be said later…this was just…a short break…

 

\---

Moments later Dorian opened the door with a large grin on his face. “So, how was it?”

 

Startled, Cullen jumped out of his seat. His face burned red once he saw Dorian’s smug face. “How long were you out there?”

 

Dorian crossed his arms over his chest, “Maybe ever since the ‘oh fucks’?” He shook his head, “I had to dismiss the guards on each side of the battlements in order for them to…relieve themselves.”

 

Mortified now, Cullen pointed to the door “Get out. I need some time to uh…”

 

“Recover from that amazing blow job?” Dorian offered.

 

Cullen rolled his eyes and sighed, then a smile creeped up his face. “It was amazing…”

 

 

 

 


	2. Keeping Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen promised that he'd take care of his woman as soon as possible. Commander Cullen keeps his fucking promises.
> 
> Cullen's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted in Snippets. Sometimes I'm not sure where to post continuations. If you've read chapter 1 a while ago, it was inferred that they were already married with kids and they were just being freaky...but this takes place during regular inquisition stuff, but they've been having sex regularly now and they are obviously together, probably not married yet tho.
> 
> Why am I explain this? Think whatever you like, let me know if you have any questions.
> 
> (...) represents pauses and trailing thoughts in my writing.

It’s been a long, fucking day. I finish up with the men; finalize orders, listen to a quick debriefing. I lock up the office. I’m coming over- to see you…

 

As I walk across the battlements, I wonder if it’s too late. Maybe you want some time alone. But I proceed anyway. I _need_ to see you…

 

Someone I passed said hello…someone else called my name. But I’m not stopping, I’m not responding; I have something… _someone_ …to do…

 

I use the key, the one you made for me. I would normally have waited until the main room was cleared before using it…entering with it proves that we’re…intimate…but I don’t care. They all fucking know.

 

Every step I take up the stairs to your room makes my heart beat faster in anticipation.

 

I just want to see you…

 

I should probably knock…but I don’t. I draw in a deep breath…twisting the handle slowly, I peek inside…

 

The light in here is low… only the fireplace…

 

I walk in and close the door as gently and quietly as possible. My eyes adjust to the low light…and now…

 

I see you…sitting in the center of the bed. Crisp white sheets wrapped around your naked body…your hair is loose and flowing over your beautiful shoulders… _fuck_ …the picture is somewhat unreal…a majestic painting…

 

You look up from your writing, and you smile so sweetly when you see me. I walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge…I lean over to kiss you…you lean forward and capture my lips with your own.

 

I can’t help the soft rumble that comes out of my throat…you make me do that…another kiss…and another…mmm…

 

We reluctantly part. I let you help me get out of my armor…I slip out of my boots…and untie my leathers…but I keep them on for now…

 

You look so good…you smell like roses and apples…I wonder how you taste…

 

I pull you close to me…my hands on each side of your face as I gently kiss those full lips…I love your lips…your lips…your soft wet tongue finds mine…your hands run through my hair…I love when you do that…

 

I move to your jaw…your ear…your neck…your hair smells so nice…mmm…I hear your sounds…your sighs…turning me the fuck on…

 

“Lay down…” You obey me and lay down on the bed…my arms on either side of you as I bend down to lick your lips…I suck on the lower one…my favorite one…

 

My hands unwrap the linens…you’re my present after a long fucking day…and I _love_ what I find waiting for me…

 

I lower my head to kiss your throat…”You like that.” You giggle a little…making me smile too…

 

I move lower…kissing the top of your chest…down to your breast…my tongue circles around your peak…just around it…not touching it…I do the same thing to the other one…they harden for me…begging me to suck them…but I won’t…not yet…

 

My lips trail down your stomach…I kiss that scar…the old one…I notice a new one… “Does this hurt?” You shake your head “No.” I breathe over the new scar…then kiss it too.

 

My thoughts drift to what you did for me earlier…in my office…that fucking naughty show…I promised to repay you…I _always_ keep my promises.

 

Lower still…to your navel…you’re so ticklish…sometimes I forget…be gentle?…no…don’t be too gentle…either way you squirm…

 

“Relax…” I murmur over your lower belly…I kiss your waist line…my tongue trails across the contour of your hips before I push your legs up.

 

I kiss each knee…now the inner side of your knees… I kiss your right inner thigh as a wrap my arms under and around them. I can feel your eyes on me…I glance up to see those beautiful eyes staring at me…so sultry…so fucking sexy….

 

You bite your lip as I continue to kiss…

 

You lick your lips and groan… “Be patient…” I whisper just over your soft curls…I _love_ teasing you…

 

“Please…” My cock responds to the desperate request…but I’m stubborn…and I’m disciplined…so I kiss the crease between your left thigh and your cunt slowly. Now, I trail my tongue between there and then to the other side…

 

::throaty laugh::

 

Your lips are glistening...your bud is swollen for me…damn I wanna lick it…but I can’t leave your nipples waiting any longer…

 

Yes…I didn’t forget them…so I move back up  and claim the left one in my  mouth. Ooh I love that sound you just made…let me suck on it…Mmm…and the other…you place your hands on my shoulders and grip them as I suck on you…

 

“Baby…” you whimper… I give each supple, hard, nipple a tug in between my teeth before I dip back down…kissing you along the way…

 

You push my shoulders down as you bring your legs up… _so fucking impatient_ …I grip those thighs roughly and push your legs…your knees back…I stare at your lovely eyes as I dip my head lower…and flick my tongue over that swollen, wet clit… _fuuuccck_ …you taste so good… _oh…mmm_ …you close your eyes…

 

I keep my hands on your thighs as I lick and suck….I kiss it…mouth open…tongue swirling around that sexy pearl…your sexy peach is so juicy… _mmm….fuck…mmm_ …I love it…I love eating your juicy peach woman…

 

I flatten my tongue and trail it up your slit…I hear you…I see you…I push your legs further back…your peach is further exposed to me…opened…I want to… _I’m going to_ …

 

You grip the sheets when you feel my tongue slip inside…in and out…in and out…

 

“Cullen…oh daddy…ohh…” You continue to call out my name while I tongue fuck that juicy, wet, hot, lovely peach. My breath is on you, making it warmer…I swirl my tongue inside and then flick it from side to side…you put your hand on my head and press me further inside...

 

 _Yes…arch that back for me_ … “Keep those fucking legs back…” I growl…I’m still your commander…hmm

 

My tongue and lips kiss their way back to your clit…I want to suck it…slurp it…bite it…very gently….and I do…

 

I watch you…your breathing is quickening…I know that you like it messy…sloppy…I lick it for you… _messily…sloppily_ …

 

“Cullen…don’t stop…Commander…Cullen…you make me feel so fucking _good_ …”

 

Hearing you…tasting you…watching you…drives me crazy…my body is so hard for you…but it’s not about me…I want to please you. I yearn to please you woman…I need to please you…as your lover…as your man…

 

I kiss your lips the same way that I kiss your lips… 

 

“Cum for me, love…cum all over my tongue baby…” You bite your lip as I move back down and allow my tongue entrance into that hot cunt. In…and out…::ahh…ahh…ahh:: You like it when I tongue fuck you…

 

Both hands reach for my biceps…I know that you’re close…

 

Your hands move up to my shoulders now as I head back to that sexy clit…one soft tug…another soft pull…your hands are in my hair now…

 

Another soft pull…and then you… _oh fuck… yes_ …your eyes shut tight…mouth parted as you pant my name…

 

I slip two fingers gently inside your wetness and stroke you…drawing out all that you fucking got…

 

“Cum for your man…cum for me…”

 

Your soft walls clench and unclench around my large fingers…you sigh in exhaustion…but you can’t be done yet…

 

I roughly keep those strong, soft, thighs back as I release myself from my leathers…not wasting anymore time, I enter that hot, tight cunt.

 

“Oh fuck…” I just want to make love to you… _let me love you woman_ …let me…mmm

 

You look up at me…your eyes full of desire…we kiss…you can taste yourself on my lips…taste it…taste how fucking good  you are while I fuck you…

 

You make me so hard…I can’t hold back any longer…I need release…your lovely scent surrounds me…I move in you a little faster…a little rougher…but we stay close…wrapping my big arms around you…squeezing you…

 

“I love you…” You whisper against my throat…

 

I lower my lips on yours… “I love you too…I love you so much…”

 

I move to your ear, sucking there as I continue to stroke inside you. I whisper to you “Who can fuck you like me?”

 

“Nobody…”

 

“Tell me you need me…”

 

“I need you Cullen…” You clench me tighter…

 

“Are you ready to take this cum? Are you ready to take it?”

 

“Yes…I’m ready…”

 

“… _Fuck_ …” I dig my hips deep, burying my love deeper inside as I…as I release…myself… _fuuuuccckk_.

 

I kiss you again before rolling onto my side of the bed. “Come here.” I pull you into my arms and let you rest upon my chest…I stroke your back.

 

“Maker…I love you woman.”

 

_I love you…I love you…_


End file.
